The Fight for Inuyasha: The Origin!
by SamEdCarolSanoKatieHaru
Summary: Rated for language. A new character is introduced to the Inugang to help find Kagome. Who has feelings for who? Find out! When you read The Fight for Inuyasha: The Origin R&R!
1. The Story

**The Fight for Inuyasha: The Origin!**

**It was a normal day for Inuyasha & friends. Except for one thing. Kagome was missing! Kagome was walking along & ran into a forest. She was thinking that Kikyo was a stupid bitch for betraying Inuyasha. She was so pumped that she didn't realize she was walking into the forest without looking where she was going. All she could think about was how idiotic Kikyo was. Then all of a sudden... BONK! She hit a tree face-first! She fell backwards on her ass screeching in pain. Then she got back on her feet rubbing her sore, red ass & cursing under her breath. "Son of a-", then suddenly she notices a soul-stealer flying by with 5, glowing, shining white souls & decides to follow it. As she hid behind a tree she saw the creature fly over to a strange dark figure. "Good job my pet", says the figure. 'I know that voice' thinks Kagome. "Kikyo", she whispers. She runs over to Kikyo & yells, "YOU BITCH!"**

**Kikyo looks up at Kagome & says in a soft voice, "Oh, hello Kagome." "Don't 'Hello Kagome' me!" Kagome yells back. Kikyo looks back at her soul-stealer & strokes the back of its neck while saying to Kagome, "You don't need to yell at me I'm right next to you." "You think I don't need to yell!?" yells Kagome as she stomps her feet on the ground. "How dare you betray Inuyasha! After all you two have been through! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha, the gang is searching for Kagome. Various voices are yelling "Kagome! Where are you?" Kirara is walking around sniffing the ground while Inuyasha sniffs the air. Then a young half yokai (me) walked up to Inuyasha. I have dog ears like Inuyasha, brown hair, red eyes, and a calm, lovely voice. I am carrying a sword about the size of the Tetsusaiga. "Hello. I am Samantha. But you can call me Sam. I noticed that you are looking for someone." I said. Sango says, "Yes we are looking for someone. A girl named Kagome." Miroku says,"She is about this tall (leveling his hand in the air) with black hair & green eyes." I reply, "Yes.**

**I think I saw someone fitting that description. She went that way (pointing my finger)." "Thanks." says Inuyasha. They all run off as I follow. "Wait." says Miroku. "I must ask you something. Will you bare my child?" I shake my head & roll my eyes. Then I slap him in the face, but not too hard. Miroku saddens for the moment. Then we follow the group into the forest. Now back to Kikyo & Kagome. Kikyo looks up angrily at Kagome & says, "You think I betrayed Inuyasha!? He betrayed me when he stole the Shikon Jewel!" "No he didn't. It was Naraku!" "Oh my goodness! Is what you are speaking truthful?" "Well DUH! Why would I make that up!?" says Kagome. "Because you have feelings for him as I did!" said Kikyo. Kagome blushes. Then all of a sudden, they hear a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there!?" they both scream. Then Inuyasha, the gang, & I walk out of the bushes. "Inuyasha", Kagome gasps. "How long have you been there?" asks Kikyo. "Long enough" he says. "Inuyasha, is what Kagome said true?" "Yes", says Inuyasha softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" says Kikyo. **

"**Because I was to busy figuring out why you pinned me to a tree with a magic arrow for 50 damn years!" he yells. "I am--well--very sorry for my inconvenience to you." "YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA END THIS!?" screams Inuyasha. "Well it's gonna take a lot more than sorry to fix what's been broken between us!" "I understand." Kikyo starts to walk away. "Where are you going Kikyo?" asks Kagome. "Back to hell", said Kikyo. "When will you return?" said Shippou. "I don't know. Maybe never again", Kikyo replies. She smiles slightly as she continues to walk away. Just before she had disappeared in the shadows with her soul-stealing pet, she turned silver & got shot up into heaven. "Look at that!" gasped Shippou. "That last moment of kindness purified her body." said Miroku. "So she went to heaven?" Kagome asked. "I guess so", said Inuyasha. "That was amazing!" I said. "Who is this Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "Oh, this is-", Inuyasha started. I step in front of him. "Samantha", I said. But you can call me Sam. That's what my friends call me. I overheard your friends looking for you & decided to help.**

**Well, I should probably get going." "Wait! Don't go. You should come with us." said Kagome. "Are you crazy!? She can't come with us!" "Well why not!?" asked Kagome. "Well--because--uhh--", Inuyasha said blushing. "It's okay, I should go", I said. I started to walk away with my head down facing the ground. "Wait", said Inuyasha. I stopped suddenly & turned around & looked at Inuyasha. "You can come along, but you have to fight & fend for yourself." "Inuyasha - !" yelled Shippou, Sango, Miroku, & Kagome. "SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha plunged face-first to the ground. THUMP! I started to giggle. As I hid my laughter, I helped him up as we both blushed staring at each other holding hands. I turned away quickly & he returned to a normal state. We started to walk out of the forest & began a conversation. Miroku stood before me on one knee held both of my hands & looked deeply into my eyes. HE ASKED ME AGAIN! "Will you bare my child? Please?**

**I think you are a wonderful, beautiful young lady who would be a great mother to my child. Please?" He looked at me with "sad-eyes".**

**Inuyasha said, "Miroku... YOU PERVERTED LITTLE-!" He stopped & looked at me as I looked at Miroku & said, "Not to be rude, but if I said 'no' before, then why wouldn't I say 'no' now?" He fell over & I walked away thinking 'What a pathetic pervert. I might've gone out with him if he wasn't such a pervert, but I wouldn't bare his child unless we were married or something. Right now the only one I'm interested is Inuyasha.' We continued walking out of the forest when we finally reached the end. Or so we thought. We could see sunlight, but then we were attacked by a demon! It was 50 ft. tall with black hair everywhere. It had 7 red eyes that were each as big as a boulder. It had fangs drenched in blood & its drool was green, oozy, sticky, hot acid. If it drooled on you, you'd be dead! Kirara transformed & Sango got on her back. Kagome got out her bow & arrows. Miroku put his left hand on his prayer beads to use his Wind Tunnel.**

**Inuyasha put his hand on the handle of his Tetsusaiga. Shippou started to make a Fox Fire. I just stood there staring at the beast. "Get ready everyone!" Inuyasha said. Then it lunged at me. Inuyasha screamed, "Look out!" I smiled lightly and lunged back. I took out my sword & it turned blue with power as I aimed it at the beast & yelled, "Blue Angel's Wings!" A beautiful ray of blue with the image of wings inside of it shot at the monster knocking it on its hairy, black ass. The gang looked at me in awe. "What? You didn't know that I'm a half yokai?" I said. They all shook their heads in a gesture meaning "no". "Oopsie", I said. Then Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga. It grew 5 times its normal size, & cut its stomach as Sango rode on Kirara threw her boomerang at it. That didn't destroy it. But it weakened critically. It got back up. Then Miroku used wind tunnel to try to suck it in, but it didn't destroy it either. But it weakened more. Then Shippou used 'Fox Fire' & it weakened even more. It was ready to be finished off. So Kagome shot a purifying arrow at it.**

**Then it turned bright blue & turned to dust & blew away with the wind. "Whew! That was fun!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "You don't do this often?" asked Inuyasha. "No, not really", I said. I giggled lightly. Everyone stared at me like I was a freak. Eyes wide open & jaws dropped. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME?!" I screamed. "Well, you seem to have complete control of your powers", said Miroku. "Yeah. How is that? Didn't your village ever get attacked?" asked Sango. "What's the name of your sword anyway?" asked Shippou. "The name of my sword is Tsurugi Fukyuu (actual Japanese), meaning Sword of the Immortal. Well, when I was younger, my village was attacked by a creature similar to the one we just fought. I lived in a village built up of yokai. We would fight demons that would attack our village. Well, they would anyway. I would sit there & watch as they would fight demons to save our village. Then one day, a horrible demon came to destroy my village. A demon 10 times bigger & stronger than the others. It destroyed almost everything. It even killed my mother. But then, I stood up and attacked it with everything I had feeling miserable, wanting revenge. I couldn't let it get away with that. I just couldn't. Even though I had never battled before. So after attacking it, it exploded. I was victorious, but I didn't want to lose next time. Because now it was me, my dad, & my brother. So I trained with the materials around me. I grew more and more powerful, then I met you guys, & I felt like I wasn't alone. For my village had more than yokai, it had humans to, & most of the yokai were destroyed in battle. So there were a majority of humans now. That's how I'm a half yokai. My mother was a human & my father was a demon. My village was now pretty much defenseless. Except for me so I had to train to protect my village. But now we have more yokai, so I am able to leave any time I like. That's why I came with you. My village can now fend for itself." "Wow", said Kagome. "That's terrible", cried Shippou. "I'm so sorry", said Sango. "Yes, very sorry Dear", said Miroku. "Thanks everyone, but please don't call me 'Dear' Miroku", I said.**

'**Inuyasha seemed a little interested in my story when I said the demon destroyed my mother.' I thought. 'I saw him turn slightly around after I said the word 'mother'. I wonder why.' "Inuyasha, can't you relate to this?" said Kagome. Inuyasha & I turned around questioningly. "What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" he answered back. "Didn't a demon kill your mother when you were younger?" Kagome asked. "Really? That's true?" I asked. "Wow, we have something in common, that's ironic." "And also, aren't you half yokai for the same reason?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grunted. "Wow, we have _two_ things in common, now _that's _ironic." I said. "Wow, I'm sorry Inuyasha." I put my hand on his shoulder sympathetically. He grabs my hand. "Quit acting all sorry for me like I'm a baby or something, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! And another thing, don't touch me!" I looked at him almost tearful, but blushing. He looked at me the same way feeling regretful.**

**After a minute, Miroku butted in clearing his throat. "Ahem." he said pointing at our hands, which were locked together.**

**Inuyasha & I both pulled our hands back both with our cheeks red as a bouquet of roses. Then all of a sudden-BOOM! A giant arm, sort of like an octopus tentacle, plunged out of the ground right underneath me. I flew up in the air not even able to scream or lunge back because I got hit in the head so hard I passed out. "SAM! OH, NO!" everyone screamed. Kirara growled. Then Inuyasha jumped in the air & caught me & put me in the ground. Inuyasha used a wind scar that wiped out the monster with just one hit. Then he ran over to me and lifted my upper body. I slowly opened my eyes & said with a small voice, "What happened to me fending for myself?" He blushed & leaned towards me blushing. I leaned towards him, too. We were about to kiss (as you would imagine) until Miroku ran over to me to see if I was okay (of course he would rush over before everyone else). Shippou, Sango, Kirara, & Kagome followed. 'We needed time alone if we were gonna talk about ourselves.' I thought. 'I won't let Inuyasha get away. I won't make the same mistake Kikyo did. Trust me, I won't.'**

**We continued our journey & found another village, only much bigger than mine. We decided to stay & rest a few days. There was a hot spring near-by, so the girls took one side & the guys took the other. Kagome, Sango, & I started talking. They knew I had a "thing" for Inuyasha, so they asked me about it. "So..." Sango said. "Dish it!" said Kagome. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied. "It's obvious you like him!" "Who are you talking about? Do you mean Miroku? DO YOU MEAN SHIPPOU?! "NO!" they both yelled. "We mean Inuyasha!" "Tell us the truth... we know you like him." said Sango. "Just admit it... come on." said Kagome. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I replied. "COME ON!" yelled Sango & Kagome. "Okay fine!" I yelled. "I... umm..." I stammered. I was so embarrassed I thought I couldn't speak. "Well?!" they yelled. "Okay... IT'S TRUE... I LIKE INUYASHA!" The girls screamed & squealed. "Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh!" the girls yelled at each other in a blur. "You should tell him!" yelled Kagome. "Really?" I asked.**

"**YEAH... GO TELL HIM!" yelled Sango & Kagome. I didn't know if I should just tell him strait – forward, or wait for him to tell me. But what if he didn't tell me first? Then what would happen? "Alright!" I yelled. I got up, put a towel on, & ran over to the other side of the hot spring, Inuyasha, Shippou, & Miroku were talking. Of course, I couldn't help but listen to their conversation. I ducked behind a big rock next to the spring. "So Inuyasha..." said Miroku. "Hmm?" Inuyasha replied. "I know..." he replied. "That you love her." Inuyasha blushed. "Lucky guy. She's a beautiful young lady." "Who does Inuyasha love?" asked Shippou. "SHUT UP! I DON'T LOVE ANYONE! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" screamed Inuyasha. "WHO?!" yelled Shippou. "It's obvious Inuyasha loves Sam" said Miroku. "But who wouldn't? You can't really blame him... she's beautiful, strong, courageous, and I think you two would make a great couple. I was excited & felt like bursting out. "Will you just shut the hell up! I don't love her & I never will! In fact, I HATE HER!" That good mood stopped. I ran away in tears.**

"**Sam! What happened?" yelled Kagome after me as I ran away feeling like I was lower than low. "Just--let her have some time to herself. I went to where I was going to sleep & cried myself to sleep. The next day is when I got to know Inuyasha better. I was outside in a little bonsai garden in private. Meanwhile, with the Inu-gang, everyone is concerned. "Sam acted very strangely this morning", said Shippou. "Do you think this whole thing was a con & she's really planning on stealing the Shikon Jewel shards?" gestured Miroku. "No! It can't be, it--it's impossible! She--she just wouldn't!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well... what happened last night might have something to do with how she's been acting today", said Sango. "What happened?!" asked Miroku. "Well, in the hot springs," Kagome started. "We were talking & Sam, well sh--she umm... said she loved Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed so much, his face was cherry-red. He got up, & ran out, as to go looking for me. 'How the hell could she say that? She _loves _me? Women are so complicated!' Inuyasha found me, at long last, so he sat down next to me.**

'**Oh, great, he's here.' I thought. 'It turns out that we have a lot in common. Like we both have no mother because they were both killed by demons. We also both have brothers, mine is Matt & his is Sesshomaru. We both are half-demon for the same reason, our mothers were human & our fathers were demon. Also we both carry around a sword.' We got up after sitting for a long time, & my legs were wobbly. I fell back down to Inuyasha's feet. He looked down & remembered something similar happening when he was seeing Kikyo. When they got off the boat from in the river, she fell at his feet & he helped her back up & held her in his arms. He leaned over to help me up. He reached out his hand & I grabbed it as he helped me up. When he helped me up I swear I could see his eyes sparkling. He embraced me the way he did her long ago & it made me feel strange. "Inuyasha?" I said in a soft, gentle voice. "Yes?" he replied. "I heard--what you said about me--yesterday." I looked at him tearfully. He replied, "I know. Kagome & Sango told me what had happened last night & I went to go look for you."**

**He blushed, but not in an embarrassed way, in a way like he felt sorry or upset or depressed. "It wasn't true." I was blushing yet smiling, & I felt something, but not embarrassed. It was more like warm, happy, comfortable feeling like I wanted to sing or shout! I was in love with Inuyasha, & I think he was in love with me, too! I could've sworn that he was blushing too! As we were walking back I stopped. He turned to me & said, "Something wrong?" "Yes." I said. "Inuyasha, I must tell you something. I don't know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel about you. I--well--I love you." Everything froze for a second. "I--I know this may be strange because we just met, but I think when I met you, something just clicked. We have a lot in common, & I find you very attractive & well, I love you." Inuyasha slowly walked closer to me & grabbed both my hands. "Inuyasha-" I gasped. He silenced my by putting his index finger over my lips. "You don't need to say anymore." he muttered softly. "I love you, too. You're perfect for me, & I'm perfect for you. What I said--I guess I-- was, well, to embarrassed to tell anyone.**

**I've never felt like this before. When I'm with you, I--I feel stranger, but happy." He grabbed my waist & pulled me towards him. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck & we shared a long, passionate kiss. As we embraced each other, we looked up at each other smiling & blushing. Then we ran off to tell the others that we're now together, everything was now officially perfect. But Miroku was still a jealous pervert. Thus ending another exciting story for all of us.**


	2. Explanation

Sam: Hey… I need to do this… so everyone knows who wrote all of the stories we're writing… & trust me… there's a lot… teeheehee… so anyway… the story was written by, edited by, & proofread by Sam. Carolina also helped & read over the story before I submitted it. So… yeah… I guess that's it… so well… I wish I could think of something to make this longer… but I can't… so… I guess I'll go. I'm trying to submit the sequel… BUT IT WON'T WORK! E-Mail me if you have any suggestions on how to help me… or if you want to give me ideas to put into the trilogy after I post the sequel. My E-Mail address is or . So… E-mail me or IM me at PuppieLuv10825 if you want to talk. Bye!


End file.
